thewalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos and Confusion
'Chaos and Confusion' is the second mission of The Walk. You won't get out of here alone. You need allies; even allies who ask a lot of questions. You get past the first roadblock, but the second one proves more difficult. You also gain two companions: Jo Montgomery and Lawrence. There are 19 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There is one bonus audio recording. The walking time for the shortest route is 43 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.01 Your Mission". The podcast synopsis is: "You have one mission: transport a mysterious package on a train from Inverness to Edinburgh. But when the Burn intervenes and a bomb goes off at the station, the police are on the hunt for a terrorist and you're the number one suspect. The entire city is on lockdown but you have to get out before they find you - the survival of the human right depends on it." Plot Summary Just Keep Moving Fires have broken out but no one can call the fire brigade because no one has a working phone. Charlie updates you on The Burn -- Fiona killed or wounded nine of them, and you have thrown off the rest. However, the police are looking for you and have your description. You have already been labelled a terrorist. A Little Robbery Charlie comes up with the plan to make you more distinctive to mess with your description. She gets you to steal a pair of red and white striped trousers. Once you have put them on, you approach Jo Montgomery, a BBC journalist trying to get out of Inverness so she can get footage of the attack to London. The police won't let anyone out of the city, but when she sees you, she has an idea. Not Miss, Ms You pose as Jo's camera person to pressure the police into letting you and Jo through the checkpoint. She succeeds, and you are onto the motorway. Good Job The police officer warns you that looting has already begun. Jo suggests pulling the camera person trick at every checkpoint they come to. The motorway is full of abandoned cars and Charlie tells you that the police officer was right, looting has started. Lawrence, another person walking along the motorway, offers his company and says he has bottled water, chocolate, and a tent. Curly Wurly? Lawrence explains he got past the police by telling them his Auntie Morag in Drumnadrochit was dying. Jo tells him that Drumnadrochit is south-west of Inverness and you are going south-east. He dismisses this by saying that everything will be sorted out in a day or two anyway. Jo explains to him what an EMP is, and you reach a roadblock. Sadface Training The roadblock is manned by the military. They do not fall for the same trick that worked last time -- in fact, they shoot at Jo when she tries. You are informed that no one can leave Inverness until they catch the terrorists. Charlie informs you that mounted police have been sent out with your description, so you need to get out of Inverness as soon as possible. Bonus Material *'Montgomery's Rise': news article about Jo Montgomery, describing her as a rising star at the BBC, known for covering the Water Wars. * [[Torn comic book pages|'Torn comic book page']]: a torn page from a comic book showing two people riding in a mechanical spider and coming across Jack the Ripper's desert lair. *[https://thewalk.wikia.com/wiki/Messages_from_Beyond_the_Grave 'Unusual audio pendant']: a recording of a woman diagnosed with malaria C. She explains she was an orderly, but the hospital did not take proper precautions and she was infected. Malaria C rots away the brain from the inside, and she wants to stop this from happening to anyone else. She has joined an unnamed organisation to receive treatments that may slow brain degeneration in exchange for unspecified help she gives them. Landscape Features * Military triage station * Clothes on washing line * Damaged house * Crashed car * Overturned market stall * Ambulance triage centre * Injured people * Poignant children's toy * Discarded mobile phone * Curly Wurly * Sleeping bag * Abandoned car * Overturned car * Burst suitcase * Military jeep * Military roadblock * Blackberry bush * Empty foil rations pouch Continuity * The Device beeps several times at the end of "Good Job," and does so the final, loudest time just as Lawrence gets near. Trivia *Curly Wurlys are a favourite of Sam Yao, the character that Lawrence's actor plays in Six to Start's other game, Zombies, Run! Category:Episode